Breaking the Fourth Wall
by SanityLeaving
Summary: A bunch of characters smash the fourth wall into pieces. Series of oneshots. Warning: contains humor.
1. Link

Since I love breaking the fourth wall, here's something totally random!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

Link paced back and forth, anxiously awaiting Zelda's arrival.

**"Hey buddy!"**

Link looked to the sky. "Not now, can't you see I'm busy?"

**"Uh, no."**

"Well I am!"

**"Waiting for your girlfriend?"**

"She is NOT my girlfriend!"

**"Oh really? Hang on a second, I'll be right down!"**

A bright column of light came down and a brown-haired boy in a black hoodie and heans appeared. "Hm, this hoodie makes me look kinda goth..." He snapped his fingers and it changed to purple. "Much better!"

Link stepped back. "Whoah, you can do that?"

The boy smiled. "Yeah, I can also turn your tunic blue!"

Link just looked at him strange. "I meant the coming down in a- never mind."

"Oh, by the way, don't call me author, call me Sam when I'm in this form."

"But I didn't call you-"

"So, you're waiting for Zelda, huh?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Don't ask me, you're the one going on a date with her!"

"I am not!"

"Oh, really?" Sam pulled a small book from thin air.

"How'd you get my planner?"

"Hello, I'm the author."

"Give me that!" Link grabbed for it.

Sam snapped his fingers and the Hylian hero was tied to a tree which had randomly popped up. "I hate you."

Sam just grinned and opened the planner. "It says here: date with Zelda, and it's got alot of weird lopsided circles with points." He studied them intently. "Yeah, no clue what's goin' on there."

Link sighed. "Can I have that back now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Oh, look! Here comes Zelda!"

Link turned his head to see the princess just coming into view.

"Well, I'm out!"

Sam snapped his fingers again, and a giant cloud overwhelmed them. When it cleared, Sam was gone, and Link was untied, although-

Zelda walked up to him. "Hey, Link! Um, what's up with the boxes of chocolates and the flowers?"

Link threw his head to the sky. "SAAAAAAAM!"

**"I love breaking the fourth wall... man, I should really clean up up here!"**

* * *

Ok, hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Daisy and Luigi

Ok, due to an inspiring review by Gameoner (Thank you!) I have decided to turn this into a how-many-I-decide-to-do-shot!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario

* * *

**

Daisy swung as hard as she could, slamming the ball over the net and straight past Mario.

"Ha! Take that, chubby!"

Mario glared at her.

Daisy giggled. "Sorry, spirit of the moment!" She checked her watch. "Well, gotta go, see ya!"

Mario waved and wiped the sweat off of his brow. Daisy skipped along, totally unphased by the previous, intense game. Nothing was going to spoil her day, because later, she had a date with-

"Hi, Daisy!"

The princess of Sarasaland stopped and looked around for the voice. Her eyes stopped on a brown-haired, below-average height boy. "Um, do I know you?"

"No, probably not. My name is Sam!"

Daisy scratched her temple thoughtfully. "Aren't you that one kid that messed with Link?"

Sam froze. "Uh, no, no... That must have been the other kid... Ham!"

"Ham?"

"Yeah, weird name, I know. I've met him once and he lived up to his name. Boy, that kid was weird..."

Daisy stared at him. "Well, if you don't mind, I should be going, I have a very important date tonight."

"With Luigi?" Sam asked.

Daisy glared at him now. "None of your business!"

"Ha! I knew it!"

Daisy looked at him confused. "Knew what?"

"That you're going on a date with Luigi! The way you said none of your business gave it away." He smiled knowingly. "Well, I'm off, have fun on your date!"

"O... kay?" Daisy stared ahead of her confused as Sam continued past her. She shook her head to clear it and turned around to see an empty path. "Well, that was weird." The orange-dressed princess shrugged and continued on her way to her castle.

_

* * *

Later that night..._

"Hi, Luigi!"

"Wah!" Luigi jumped back. He had not noticed the brown-haired boy standing in front of him.

"My name is Sam!"

Luigi stared at him. "Ummm, ok?" He poked him once.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm-a makin' sure you're not a g-g-ghost!"

"Ok, so am I?"

"I dunno, you tell me!"

"I'm not, duh."

Luigi gave a sigh of relief and turned to face his mirror. He put his hat on his ruffled hair and turned to leave the room, only to run into Sam once again. "Would-a you leave already?"

"Why? This is fun!"

Luigi facepalmed. "Because I have a very important date-a tonight."

"Why do you always say 'a' when you speak?"

"It's-a not-a my fault, ok?"

"Whatever. Here, give these to Daisy on your date!" Sam pulled several flowers and a box of chocolates from behind his back and handed them to the confused green plumber. "See ya!"

Suddenly, Sam was gone in a puff of smoke. Luigi shook his head to clear it and walked out the door, holding the chocolates and flowers. "What a strange-a kid."

**"I love breaking the fourth wall."**

"Gah!" Luigi broke into a full run away from the house he shared with Mario and up the street.

**"Wow, jumpy much?"

* * *

**

Hope you liked it! In my opinion, the first one was better, but maybe you think otherwise? If so, or if not, please review! Or just review anyways! Thanks for reading!


End file.
